Stulti
by Saaraa
Summary: Bukankah angan dan realita terlampau berbanding terbalik? [Short fic, drabble, NoctisxLuna, semi-canon, friendship, angst, hurt/comfort, one-shot.]


**Final Fantasy** © Square Enix

 **Stulti** by Saaraa

* * *

 **Experiment**

Ignis Scientia mengernyit. Ada pijitan pada pelipis kala iris si lelaki lurus melihat hasil karya. Nihil hasrat untuk menghina sebab ia tahu hal ini membutuhkan tekad juang.

Promto ialah insan pertama yang membawa _beef stew_ untuk sentuh ujung lidah. Sebuah rasa merangsang dan Promto merogoh kata dalam otak, siap verbalkan isi pikiran. "Ini enak, Noct!"

Ignis tahu alasan Gladio bertingkah brengsek dengan cara mendelik ragu pada isi piring. Maka si pemilik helai pirang kusam segera senggol lelaki dengan tubuh paling besar, serta kirimkan tatapan intimidasi untuk segera halap makan malam di hadapan. Gladio masih tetap enggan mencoba.

Noctis, ada keragu-raguan di tiap gerak tubuhnya, menatap kawan baiknya dengan mengantisipasi rasa kecewa dan tolakan, sadar akan seberapa buruk ia dalam bidang ini. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Ignis mengangguk. " _Yeah_ ," sahutnya. "'Makasih sudah membantuku memasak, Noct."

Noctis menendang sudut bibir, tipis. " _No sweat_."

(Dan Noctis tidak tahu bahwa kawan-kawannya merasakan lilitan pada perut mereka di tengah malam).

* * *

 **Sleep**

Mereka masih kanak-kanak kala itu. Dan Lunafreya hampir kehilangan jantungnya ketika lensa matanya tak menangkap Noctis di kamar. Dengan kursi roda masih menjadi bagian penting dari aktivitas sang pewaris tahta, Lunafreya tidak pernah mengira Noctis akan pergi jauh.

Satu kerajaan disesaki panik serta risuh. Lunafreya memacu langkah, bulir keringat merajai dahinya. Helai pirang sengkarut dan punggungnya serasa basah oleh keringat. Lalu, Lunafreya menoleh pada satu pohon besar di taman kerajaan. Tak ada apa-apa di sana, namun nalurinya memerintah.

Dengan segera, Lunafreya mendekati pohon itu. Angkasa telah menjelma jingga dan Lunafreya menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa, lalu menghempas lembut begitu di balik pohon, ada figur lelaki kecil yang sedari tadi diperdebatkan keberadaannya.

Bocah lelaki itu duduk nyaman di atas kursi roda, tengah selami semesta mimpi, ditemani dengkuran halus. Lunafreya mengusap dahi sang lelaki muda, mengukir kurva pada bibir tipis.

" _I found you_. _You and your bad sleeping habit_ **, Noctis."**

Dan atas kalimat itu, Lunafreya terkekeh.

* * *

 **The Future We Wished**

Perlahan, pelupuk bertirai bulu mata itu terangkat. Netra biru tua melihat sekeliling dan ia jelas tahu situasi macam apa yang terperangkap dalam lensa matanya. Kerajaan yang runtuh, telah rengsa-seolah hanya patut diabadikan dalam legenda—dongeng sebelum tidur, barangkali.

Noctis dirasuk pening kala ia berusaha bangkit duduk. Sang Raja sadar bahwa beberapa orang berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka mulai berlari dan Noctis tahu—itu kawan-kawannya.

Mengerjap, raja ke-114 dari Lucis menjelaskan pandangan. Terdapat satu eksistensi yang tak disangka-sangka, tak diekspetasi, terselip di antara tubuh besar kawan sarat loyalitasnya—kehadiran seorang gadis yang ia tahu siapa.

Prompto hampir menangis, Gladiolus siap mendekap, Ignis membetulkan kacamata—tapi hanya satu hal yang menyita seluruh atensi Noctis Lucis Caleum.

"Noct! Astaga, kupikir kau tidak akan membuka mata—"

"Berhenti berteriak, Prompto. Raja baru saja sadar."

"Ignis benar. Berhentilah mengoceh untuk sesaat."

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret betul-betul berharap untuk dimarahi. Sebab setelah semuanya, gadis itu mengukir kurva pada bibir tipisnya, halus dan lembut—tanpa beban dan menghanyutkan. Senyum seperti 22 tahun lalu, ketika kata bocah masihlah bagian dari identitas mereka.

"Noctis, bagaimana keadaan—"

Dan ucapan Luna teretas, digantikan oleh tarikan bertenaga pada pergelangan tangan, ada hangat menjalar dari tangan sang Putri dari Tenebrae, hingga si gadis limbung, tak lagi dapat menjaga keseimbangan, dan jatuh dalam tubuh Raja. Noctis mendekap erat, tak peduli bila berat tubuh Luna kembali menghantam punggungnya ke atas pualam. Dahinya ditaruh pada tengkuk Luna, lalu helaan napas lega terlepas.

Tak ada yang tidak menoleransi.

Semua membungkam suara, namun tidak dengan Luna. Ia malu hingga ke ubun-ubun dan hal ini harusnya dilakukan secara privat—bukan untuk konsumsi khayalak. "Noctis, kau baik? Ada yang sakit? Kau bisa melepasku? Noct—"

"Luna," panggil Noctis. Suaranya rendah dan berat. Jelas bukan suara anak kecil berumur 8 tahun yang dulu Luna tahu. "Diamlah sebentar."

"Ahh—Oke."

Gladiolus terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, Raja Noctis. Sebuah pelukan tak membantu membangun kembali seluruh Insomnia. Ayo bangun dan bekerja?"

"GLADIOLUS!" Prompto dan Ignis—jelas mereka yang menyerukan dari ujung pita suara.

"Aww, man!" Prompto mengeluh. "Kau mengganggu momen romantis!"

"Persetan dengan momen romantis. Jika Insomnia sudah kembali seperti semula, mereka bisa melakukan momen romantis kapan pun, di kamar mereka—"

Luna memijit pangkal hidung, gurat merah muda terlukis hingga telinga.

"Gladdy, tutup mulut!" Noctis menggeram, tapi lalu tak tahan untuk ukir senyum kecil. Ia bahagia.

Yah, bagaimana pun, ini hanyalah fantasi yang keterlaluan indah. Yang tak seharusnya ada.

Sebab Noctis sendiri pun tahu, bahwa mimpi ini serupa busa. Begitu ia bangun, maka imajinasi penuh senyum akan terkoyak habis oleh realita. Sebab seperti kini, kala Noctis membuka pelupuk mata …

… yang ada hanya kegelapan, sebuah dasar dan sudut tersempit dari alam baka.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Stulti _means stupid. Noctis and the gang sometimes are so stupid, yet capable of making us laugh and cry at the same time:")_


End file.
